


Boba beach

by scenerv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I got cavities writing this, Japanese setting, M/M, Plot convenience, The Author is Sleep Deprived, Wonhui - Freeform, Wonwoo is one year older than jun, thats about it, why, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenerv/pseuds/scenerv
Summary: Wonwoo has way too many pictures of Junhui on his flip phone





	Boba beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluffy wonhui so this now exists

Being an upperclassman has its benefits—mainly being that now that entrance exams have finished and the stresses of the future can be pushed off for a handful of months, Wonwoo can finally relax and spend the rest of his final year in high school with all of his friends, enjoying the moments as they come, relishing in present contentment before moments turn into memories turn into whispers of ‘the good old days’ before the blink of an eye.

 

Wonwoo isn’t too worried about his future; he feels good about his exam marks, having spent countless hours studying with his friends (and making cherishable memories while doing so), and if all goes according to plan, they’ll hopefully all end up accepted into the same universities. Wonwoo's friendship circle is perfect; the friends he has now are the friends he will carry throughout his life, and though others may call such a belief naïve, Wonwoo prefers to think of it as optimism. Just because some people completely fall out of touch with their friends after high school, doesn’t mean that Wonwoo has to do the same fall out of touch with those he loves.

 

Another benefit of being an upperclassman is that most times, the homeroom teachers release their end-of-the-day classes just a little bit early, usually no more than five or ten minutes, but that five or ten minutes is all Wonwoo needs to trek the hallways of his school, smitten with the nostalgia that already creeps along his spine, and drag his fingers along the baby blue, cube lockers of the underclassmen, until he feels , more than sees the pretty characters that spell out the same name mirrored on the clip of his tie.

 

ジュン, 高2

 

(Wen Junhui, Second year )

 

He sighs softly, and leans against the flat side of the lockers, facing the hallway, so he doesn’t cause a traffic jam when the year tens and elevens are released and come rushing madly down the halls, eager to get out of school on such a lovely Friday afternoon.

 

Junhui's locker is positioned right by the entrance of the school, offering a pretty view of the courtyard, and with every breeze, the tousling of pink cherry blossom petals fluttering weightlessly atop the benches and tables outside. On such a nice day, it really is a breathtaking view.

 

The school, so full of windows, always mirrors the weather outside, and when it is so sunny and bright outside, not a cloud rolling through the sky, a soft breeze to make the outdoors all the more pleasant, spring fever runs rampant, and Wonwoo lifts a hand to his tie, and gently tugs on the knot to loosen it. He can’t wait to get home and change out of his uniform into something more befitting of the weather, even though the school uniform looks wonderful on him—even if his tie is the wrong color.

 

Wonwoo has gotten a few funny looks from supervisors and teachers, for the label on his blazer, falling atop his breast, reads ジョン・ウォンウ  
高3 , ( Jeon Wonwoo, Third Year ) but the color of his tie is , that of a second year student. Funny looks are all he really gets however, because the teachers understand the silly traditions of the students—those who are in a relationship often switch ties or name plates with their loved one, and it’s all harmless fun, anyways.

 

The doors to the entrance of the school are propped open by some stalling hall monitors to anticipate groups of friends leaving in clusters for the weekend.

 

Wonwoo sighs, though not of exasperation. Contentedness, maybe. It’s his last year of high school, with the end quickly rounding the corner, but he feels more at ease than he thinks he ever has been before. Certainly within the next few months, his entire life will change, but he thinks a lot will stay fundamentally the same. His friends, his location—he wants to stay local, finding no problems in where he lives right now—and his relationship, hopefully won’t change entirely too much.

 

His relationship, hopefully, won’t change at all.

 

Wonwoo fishes into his pocket and digs out his phone—a sleek white flip phone with a blue top that lights up neon whenever he has a notification or wants to check the time. He’s one of the few seniors on campus with a camera phone, and he definitely gets full use out of it, constantly snapping pictures (mostly of himself and Junhui, but sometimes of his snot-nosed friends, too). From the top corner dangles a teeny little phone charm—a small, crystal cat, which is quite unbefitting of  a somewhat intimidating looking guy such as Wonwoo, but he holds the charm (and who it represents) very close to his heart. His friends tease him for it, but the girls in his grade think it’s absolutely adorable.

 

He opens his phone, noting that its only two minutes until the sweet song of the final bell, sending hundreds of students through the halls, backpacks slung over their shoulders, ready for the weekend.

 

Wonwoo's background is a somewhat pixelated blue cityscape—Kyoto, he thinks, which is a long while from Fukuoka, but pretty nonetheless—that is one of the stock images that comes with the phone. He navigates to the text message screen and shoots his boyfriend a quick message.

 

Outgoing: Junnie ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

 

Come str8 2 ur locker im here ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

By time he finishes the text, complete with a signature emoticon, the soft hum of the school bell interrupts the content silence that has swallowed Wonwoo, and within ten seconds, he can hear the loud chatter and footsteps of all of the underclassmen.

 

A couple of girls bow shyly to him out of respect as they pass by him, and Wonwoo smiles and waves at them, finding their little crushes on him cute. Every underclassmen seems to have a crush on an unattainable upperclassmen—for some reason, however, in Wonwoo's case, it was the opposite.

 

The instant he saw Junhui enter the cafeteria, a shy, lost new student with a poor grasp of Japanese, but an adorably kind personality, Wonwoo had tumbled head over heels. It had only taken a month for the two of them to grow inseparable. They don’t have any classes together, of course, but their free hours line up, and within two months, they were dating. Now, in the pretty, blooming spring, they’re one of the most well-known couples in the school, and Mingyu, Wonwoo's best friend since grade school, keeps hinting at their possible running-win for ‘Cutest Couple’ in the yearbook this year.  

 

“Yo, Wonwoo!” Hansol, Junhui's closest friend (aside from Wonwoo himself), and a first-year underclassmen, catches Wonwoo's attention, and jogs up to him, catching Wonwoo's hand in a quick handshake, and Wonwoo smiles.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Wonwoo notes, with placid humor, that Hansol has already loosed up his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform, clearly ready for the weekend.

 

Hansol grins, and adjusts his backpack, which is hanging loosely from his left shoulder, and shrugs. “Looking for Jisoo, you seen him?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning a bit to the side against the lockers. “Nah. He’s probably still in homeroom, you know he’s a teacher’s pet.” Wownoo teases.  Jisoois one of his close friends as well, graduating alongside him this year, and they like to tease Jisoo's eagerness to please. He’s one of those students who is genuinely friends with his teachers.

 

Hansol groans. “Great, now I have to go pretend I like Dr. ‘Hardass-Hide.’”

 

Wonwoo laugh openly at this, vaguely feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he reaches for it, absently flipping it open without actually looking at it, still looking at Hansol.

 

“Ugh, I should go upstairs then,” Hansol rolls his eyes, and slaps Wonwoo playfully on the shoulder, beginning to walk away, when he turns around mid-stride and calls to Wonwoo, walking backwards “Hey, we’re hitting up Tenjin Horumon around seven tonight, gonna grab some food and then probably go get boba or something, you and Junhui in?”

 

Honestly, it sounds like a good time if Wonwoo has ever heard of one, and he just got paid from his part-time job at a frozen yogurt place, so he can afford to pay for Junhui tonight, too. Truthfully, Wonwoo's only motivation for getting a job was having money to blow on Junhui.

 

“For sure, we’ll see you guys there!” Wonwoo calls back, and Hansol smiles and gives him a thumbs up, before turning around and running upstairs to catch Jisoo.

 

Wonwoo chuckles softly to himself and shakes his head, glancing back down at his phone, paying little attention to the clusters of students meeting with their friends by the lockers and in the courtyard.

 

Incoming: Junnie ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

 

omw!!

 

There isn't anything special about the message, but it still makes Wonwoo smile. Junhui is one of the only people who can make Wonwoo's face light up and his heart soar. Even mentioning Junhui can bring a sparkle to Wonwoo's eyes and a fluttering to his heart, and while some people call it puppy love, high school love, something shallow and superfluous when viewed beyond the magnifying view of an eighteen year old, Wonwoo, while aware of how fleeting young love can be, thinks somewhere in the back of his mind and bottom of his heart, that there’s a reason Junhui transferred to Fukuoka Prefectural for high school. Maybe, just maybe, that reason was to find Wonwoo..

 

“Boo!” Startles the honey-sweet voice of the object of Wonwoo's affections, and Wonwoo, engrossed in his thoughts, staring at his phone, running his thumbs over the surface of the number pad, jumps a bit, slapping his phone shut with a yell.

 

Beside him, the sweet laughter of Junhui, and Wonwoo groans, but finds himself grinning nonetheless.

 

“Did that really scare you?” Junhui giggles out, shifting his backpack, slung over one shoulder just as Hansol's had been.

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and slips his phone into his pocket. “Pfft, not even.” He teases.

 

Junhui is a sight to behold, really, and Wonwoo's eyes drink in the oasis. The second-year student, with his red-lined blazer, catches people’s eye with his yellow tie— Wonwoo's yellow tie. While not unheard of, it’s certainly a bit unorthodox for the third years and second years to be fraternizing, let alone dating, and yet, Junhui and Wonwoo have been wearing each other’s neckties for almost seven months.

 

Wonwoo also notices the sweater that Junhui has pulled over his blazer. It’s a school-issued cardigan, black with two stripes across the arms and chest that match the grade of the student—except Wonwoo's sweater has yellow stripes, instead of red, and it wears a little big on his frame. Wonwoo clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and tugs Junhui closer, fingers threading around one of the sweater’s buttons.

 

“Hey,” He begins, eyes hooded as he looks at Jumhui as though he is the only light in the world. “I’ve been looking for this.” There’s a falsified scorn in Wonwoo's voice, because he isn’t upset in the slightest. It’s sweet and warming to see Junhui wearing his sweater—like a little claim on their relationship. It makes Wonwoo feel happy inside in a way he will later describe as pure contentment, and longingness for the moment he’s in.

 

Junhui smiles, his tongue pressing between his teeth, and grasps at Wonwoo's— his —tie, and rubs the clip, which boasts his name, affectionately. “Found it.”

 

There’s a moment—perhaps only a few seconds—that transpires between them, and reminds Wonwoo of sunsets and the flush of nostalgic pink and orange that blushes the sky, and the tickling of his nose when the flower petals flutter like butterfly wings to the ground.

 

Only seconds, really.

 

Junhui bounces off of Wonwoo, opting to take his boyfriend’s hand instead, and begins tugging him toward the exit of the school, eager just as anybody else to leave the building and start the leisurely pace of the weekend.

 

“C’mon, let’s get out of here!”

 

. . . .  

 

Walking to and from school wasn’t anything too special to Wonwoo until third year. It was a forgotten journey to a destination that he took for granted. A part of his day purged from memory, really. But, Junhui lives only a street away from Wonwoo, and with his company, walking to school every morning is a collection of moments that he treasures, and walking home becomes something he does with the strength of a tender, romantic adagio.

 

He knows that soon, he won’t be able to walk home with Junhui every day, won’t be waking up and rushing out the door to prolong his mornings with Junhui for as long as he possibly can, so he treasures every second, every step, every sneezing fit that Junhui has in the mornings when the pollen count in the air is higher and his allergies are acting up, every dollar he spends on Tao on the way home, when they pass by gift shops and Wonwoo can't help himself.

 

He even treasures the moment when Junhui lets go of his hand just outside of the school gates, shrugs off his backpack, and offers it to Wonwoo with the sweetest, most devastating puppy dog eyes that Wonwoo has ever seen before.

 

“Oh god,” Wonwoo groans, knowing that look all too well. “What do you want?” He feigns exasperation, but there is far too much affection swelling in his tone for any true anxiety to be misread.

 

Very few people can reduce Wonwoo into the same, fluttering, pliable flower petals that float from the branches of the trees, gently to the ground at even the slightest breeze, and yet, the flitting of Junhui's eyelashes conjures a windstorm, and Wonwoo finds himself powerless to do anything but what the first-year (who is undoubtedly too adorable for his own good) demands of him.

 

“Carry it for me?” Junhui asks sweetly, voice like sugar, soothing to Wonwoo's ears, regardless of what he is saying, and with a soft groan, Wonwoo takes the backpack from Junhui and slings it over his shoulder with theatrics that are entirely unnecessary.

 

He really doesn’t mind carrying Junhui's backpack—he already carries Junhui's books for him from class to class after lunch—and there’s something so sweet and warming about it all, how cliched a couple they actually are; from wearing each other’s ties and blazers, to Wonwoo holding Junhui's backpack in one hand and Junhui's hand in the other. It’s nice, it makes Wonwoo's heart swell with a knowledge that, though he longs to be with Junhui forever, he will some day long to be in this exact moment, for even longer.

 

Junhui laughs, his tongue pressing between his teeth, and makes a heart with his hands to express his gratitude.

 

“You’re such a good sport.” Junhui beams, clapping his hand in Wonwoo's free one as they begin to walk, side by side, towards Junhui's house.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I love you.” Wonwoo grumbles, smiling back at Junhui despite his words.

 

A lot of kids live in the same general area as Wonwoo and Junhui, and as they walk, hand in hand, Wonwoo wearing two backpacks, the other sounds of groups of friends chatting and laughing and skipping behind them and in front of them, walking home to start their own versions of a perfect high school weekend in Spring, fill the natural, comfortable lulls in conversation between Wonwoo and Junhui as they come. There’s a handful of girls in front of them, socks already bunched around their ankles, uniforms mussed up in the hassle to get out of the school.

 

For his entire school life, he’s walked home like this—granted, without Junhui until recently—and spent his mornings and afternoons skipping over cracks and daydreaming about the days when he could leave for university, and reach higher and further for the stars and for his dreams. First and second year, all Wonwoo and his friends would talk about was moving forward, growing into adults and the freedom that awaited them, naïvety swelling their words and dyeing their dreams pink, and yet, the irony has struck Wonwoo in the last few months of his final year.

 

All he wants is to go back. All he wants is to walk slower, talk slower, blink slower, hand-in-hand with Junhui, stretching his sweet, candy-colored youth into forever. He spent his entire life longing for the future, and now, at a very tender eighteen, he longs for the present to never become the past.

 

Wonwoo thinks, if he could go back and do it all over again, he would. Or, at the very least, he would live his moments with Junhui up until now, forever. And, it isn’t as though they are going to break up after Wonwoo graduates—especially not with Wonwoo and his third year friends all planning to stay local—but Wonwoo knows things will be different. Hopefully not too much different, but different.

 

Junhui, noticing the glaze in Wonwoo's eyes, frowns a little, always so in tune with the emotions of others, if not a little bit too sensitive for his own good, and slows their pace just a little.

 

“Hey,” He says softly, his voice the prettiest lullaby. Junhui is one of those people who enchants, both with his appearance, and the gentle nature of his character, always so sweet and soft spoken. “What’re you thinking about?” He asks.

 

Wonwoo, drawn from his somewhat melancholy, yet all too sweet, lucidity, looks at Junhui with surprise. “Huh?” Wonwoo sputters. Junhui looks so cute when he’s fussing over Wonwoo, and Wonwoo smiles, the kind that reaches beyond the eyes and fills his heart with a throbbing warmth.

 

“Nothing.” He assures Junhui. “Everything’s perfect.”

 

Before Junhui can respond, a grin growing on his face, behind them, the chaos of footsteps and rowdy, loud teenagers.

 

“Hey guys, wait up!” Comes a voice that Wonwoo recognizes to be Soonyoumg, another second year student, a loudmouth who’s a bit too excitable for his own good, but kind and one of the best friends that  Wonwoo (and Junhui) could ever ask for. Junhui and Wonwoo stop, not dropping each other’s hands for a moment, and smile at the pair. Beside Soonyoung, his best friend, Jihoon, hot on his heels. Both of them look a little disheveled; ties undone, shirts untucked—one of Soonyoung's sneakers is untied.

 

“Wonwoo, didn’t you get my texts?” Soonyoung jogs beside them, Jihoon a few paces behind due to his shorter stride.

 

Wonwoo purses his lips together and shrugs. His phone is on vibrate in his pocket, but he probably didn’t feel it due to his walking.

 

“Eh, whatever,” Soonyoung waves him off. “Are you guys going to Tenjin tonight?”

 

The now-foursome beings walking again, albeit slowly.

 

“Tenjin tonight?” Junhui asks excitedly. Wonwoo had completely forgotten to tell Junhui about it, too wrapped up in Junhui himself.

 

Junhi bounces on his feet, and lets go of Wonwoo's hand in favor of animatedly poking Wonwoo's shoulder over and over again. “We’re totally going, right? Right!”

 

Wonwoo had already told Hansol earlier that they would be there, but now, with Junhui pegging at his shoulder and Soonyoung and Jihoon looking at him expectedly, Wonwoo smiles brightly and laughs, grabbing at Junhui's hands.

 

“Yeah, yeah, cut it out!” He chides lightly, sending Junhui into giggles. “Hansol invited us back at school. We’ll definitely be there.”

 

Soonyoung pumps the air with his fist, skipping slightly, and Jihoon merely smiles.

 

“Alright! I think Jeonghan wanted to get boba after but there’s a new internet cafe in Hakata. They have Windows Vista on their computers, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung explains. When Wonwoo and Junhui only stare blankly at Sooyoung, Jihoon biting back his snickers, Soonyoug exasperatedly repeats, “Windows Vista! I haven’t gotten to try it yet, guys!” He whines.

 

Jihoon lightly slaps the back of Soonyoung's head. “Nerd-ass.” He teases lightly, and Junhui laughs particularly hard at this, prompting the other three to laugh too.

 

“Nobody wants to go to an internet cafe on a Friday night, Soonyoung. It’s too sweaty in there.” Jihoon says.   
Soonyoug rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, pretending to be more upset than he actually is.

 

“What about the Virgin Records store downtown?” Junhui suggests, and Wonwoo nods in approval at this. It’s been a while since he’s been to Virgin Records, and he really would like to pick up a few CDs before graduation.

 

Jihoon seems to agree with this idea as well. “That sounds way better than an internet cafe"

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, but it’s all in good humor, and he pulls out his phone—a white Nokia with a slide-up keyboard that lights up green when in use—and checks the time, his eyes bugging out of his head.

 

“Dude!” He slaps Jihoon's arm, maybe a little too hard, because Jihoon yelps out in a very unattractive manner. “It’s almost three! My mom’s making red bean buns, we have go now if we want some while they’re still hot!” Soonyoung grabs Jihoon's arm, and takes off, tugging him ahead on the sidewalk, struggling to get the shorter boy to break into a run.

 

Junhu and Wonwoo watch the two in amusement, and Jihoon looks at them desperately and mouths “help me” , while Soonyoung turns and waves goodbye at them.

 

“See you guys tonight! And we’re going to that internet cafe eventually!” He shouts.

 

Junhui laughs, and grabs Wonwoo's hand again, their pace returning to normal.

 

“Do you think they’ll ever actually start dating?” Junhui asks, leaning heavily against Wonwoo's shoulder as they walk. Even with the weight of both his backpack and Junhui's backpack, Wonwoo feels really nice when Junhui does that—he’s so affectionate, so touchy—and Wonwoo, though he really doesn’t seem like the type (and he supposes that he probably isn’t ; he just really likes having Junhui close)—enjoys the affection.

 

Wonwoo shrugs, running his tongue across his teeth, and re-adjusts the backpack slung over his opposite shoulder. “Maybe. Probably not. They’re both stubborn.”

 

Junhui hums in agreement. “Hey, can we take the Nissan to Tenjin tonight? I really don’t want to pile into Seungcheol's xTerra.” Junhui frowns, and beside him, Wonwoo laughs openly.

 

Wonwoo drives a white 1998 Nissan z300—it was actually his older brother’s—and even though it’s eight years old, it’s still a car that people stop and look at, especially with Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift coming out this Summer (a movie that Wonwoo has already declared that he and Junhui are going to see in the theater the very day it comes out—non-negotiable).

 

Their hands swing a bit widely between their bodies as Wonwoo skips a few steps. “Are you only dating me for my car?”

 

Junhui bites his lip cheekily and wiggles a little. “Definitely.” He flirts, lashes blinking. “In fact—as soon as Mingyu gets his Subaru, I’m going to break up with you.” Junhui teases, and Wonwoo purses his lips together in an attempt to suppress his smile, but to Junhui, Wonwoo is just making the dorkiest, cutest kissy face, and Junhui, stopping their stride, presses a quick little kiss to Wonwoo's lips, drawing away and smiling.

 

“I’m kidding, of course.” Junhui lets go of Wonwoo's hand, and begins skipping ahead a few steps, walking backwards in front of lWonwoo so they’re facing each other.

 

Wonwoo opens his mouth to say something, but Junhui speaks before he can.

 

“I’ll only leave you if he gets a Honda.” Junhui grins, sticking his tongue out and breaking into a cute little run away from Wonwoo, and Wonwoo's jaw drops, a smile breaking across his face as he hikes up all of the extra baggage he’s carrying, and takes off down the sidewalk after Junhui, who’s laughing wildly and freely.

 

“You little—I’m going to catch you!” Wonwoo cries out, half-heartedly excusing himself as he nearly crashes into the girls that were a few paces ahead of them, who are laughing with the pair.

 

Yeah , Wonwoo thinks when he finally catches up to Junhui and tackles him, arms flitting around Junhui's waist, spinning them around on the sidewalk in front of a stand full of pink and green dragonfruit and a very amused shop owner.

 

He definitely would live this moment with Junhui forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sOFT BOIS  
> Fun fact, ya girl used to live in Fukuoka, sadly I never attended high school there
> 
> Ig:199.04.1


End file.
